1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a rotary insulation displacement connector (IDC) for an electric-communication connecting base, and especially to a rotary insulation displacement connector that can pierce and connect conductors fast and firm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric-communication connecting base adopting piercing pins of a rotary insulation displacement connector (IDC) has the advantage of easiness for processing, with which connecting base all conductors are placed at a plurality of piercing pins once for all; and by pressing the pins into the conductors, the outer insulation layers of the latter are broken, the metallic cores of the latter can thereby contact with the metallic piercing pins.
A conventional piercing and connecting operation for piercing pins with conductors generally includes positioning an electric-communication connecting base, then placing the conductors on piercing ends of the piercing pins in the shape of a fork. Now, the conductors are pressed with a tool of a corresponding one among different specifications to a predetermined depth by the fork-shaped piercing ends, and the piercing and connecting operation can then be completed.
A plurality of defects has been derived from the process of a conventional piercing and connecting operation, the defects include the necessity of using tools of different specifications and slow operation of processing etc. And using a vertical down pressing mode for piercing and connecting conductors often makes the situation of deviation to fail to concentrically pierce the conductors; the structure of the whole of the conductors will be unfirm after connecting to thereby influence the quality of transmission of the entire electric-communication connecting base.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rotary insulation displacement connector (IDC) for an electric-communication connecting base that can pierce and connect conductors faster and more convenient, and the structure of the whole of the conductors will be firmer and more reliable after piercing and connecting the conductors, this can help to elevate the quality of transmission of the entire electric-communication connecting base.
To obtain the object, the electric-communication connecting base of the present invention is provided on the front end thereof with an end piece, a plurality of piercing pins are positioned on the end piece; the end piece is formed on the front face thereof an annular member with an outer peripheral thread, the piercing ends of the piercing pins are exposed each for a set length from the annular member and a reduced annular portion on the front end of the annular member; a conductor extending-through seat made of insulation material is provided with an opening outer ring and an opening inner ring extending from the end face of the seat to the annular member of the end piece, so that an annular groove formed by the outer and inner rings can be slipped over the reduced annular portion. The outer and inner rings respectively have clamping slits in the amount in coincident with that of the conductors and the piercing pins. The conductor extending-through seat has a reduced hollow guide pipe provided on an end face thereof to form a central conductor extending hole. A rotation control member is provided on its inner side facing to the thread on the outer periphery of the annular member with an inner thread, and is provided on its end face with a through hole in opposition to the reduced hollow guide pipe on the conductor extending-through seat. The conductor extending-through seat makes the conductors bent and positioned to connect to the reduced annular portion on the front end of the annular member, so that the rotation control member is screw connected with the outer periphery of the annular member.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.